


magic rocks

by inky_button



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexuality, Comic, Coming Out, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 22:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inky_button/pseuds/inky_button
Summary: so some of my veiwers wanted a fic of a comic that i dubed on my youtube, this is that.if you are one of the veiwer all i ask is that if you want to hold any respect for me as a normal person i'd say dont read any of my other fics and if you do, dont yell at me on my channel for being a weird person





	magic rocks

after landing on a plant hunk dragged keith and lance with him to find things he could cook with while shiro, pidge and corran went in their own group. 

"hey guys, come check this stand out!" hunk called as he walked into the not very well lit tent. glass jars of different colours and just random knickknacks lined the shelfs but some stones caught hunks eye, he picked one up he remembered being told these rocks could tell things about the person using it

lance and keith stood behind him as he showed lance one of the rocks "oh my goodness lance! keith! look at these cute rocks!" he gushed 

lance gave him a confused look "hunk, they're /rocks/, whats so cute about 'em?" lance explained his confusion as keith looked over the rocks 

"well apparently, these rocks are romoured to be able to 'read' you..." he paused to think about on the information he knew about the rocks "like, your whole personality and mind! if you rub them juuust right with a specific body part they'll be able to tell different things, like the wrist tells you you're sexuality n' stuff! maybe it's from your sweat or something?" he tried to explain and reason his excitment about the rocks

hunk truned to face lance "why dont you give it a go? maybe it works...?" he smiled at lance and passed his the rock softly. lance gentaly rubbed the rock on his wrist with a concentrated look as he watched rock. the rock brust with a purple-pink glow hunk made a small sound of suprice as lance just watched it "whoa!" 

"...bi, huh?" hunk teased with a small smirk, lance gave a nervous smile 

"pffft, come on, e-everyone knows these rocks are a gyp! t-they're just fake!" lance stuttered out then tried to take the attention away from himself as he put the rock lower and called to keith "uhm- Keith! did you try??" he asked maybe a bit too excitedly. he truned to face keith. keith had a bright light in a rainbow shining behind him as he hind the rock behind him 

"I-u-uhm!!" keith blushed as the pair looked at him

hunk just looked at the two of them "I guess the rocks arent 'just a gyp' huh lance?" he air quoted before nugging him 

lance crossed his arms "hunk, shut it- keith, lets go talk about stuff? you know, alone." he winked before giving hunk a death glare 

lance put an arm around keith as the pair walked out to talk (or bonk)


End file.
